The walkers came
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Naruto world meets zombies! I'm sure someone done this but please enjoy! I changed my rating, so please let me know if i need to put it back as M.


I'm sure someone has done something similar to this but…I don't care! Thanks to the Walking Dead, I have been inspired to write about a zombie apocalypse! This story has been edited from a completely different genre. Its…not doing well there so I'm going to try it in a modern Naruto story! Main paring is Naruto/Sasuke. I may drop in others! They will be using weapons. Sasuke will be using a sword and have gymnastics, while Naruto will have a gun and stuff. Oh! Naruto is a bit smarter in this story! Everyone might be a little out of character. Since I have changed if from its original characters. Oh and Naruto has a daughter…because if I took her out…I would have to change the whole thing….OH and his daughter is about three.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! no characters and I don't know the idea of The Walking Dead.

The virus.

Sasuke woke suddenly, slowly taking in his surroundings as pain attacked his senses. _A…hospital_? He sat up slowly, flinching as he did. He noticed some slightly deflated 'Get well Soon' balloons and a few cards. He ran his hand though his hair and froze, a faint but pungent odor hung in the air. He pushed the nurse button on his bed and waited. Sasuke blinked at the button, pushing it again only to be greeted by silence. Growing impatient, he shakily moved his legs over the side of his bed and felt the grogginess and pain in his left leg. Carefully unhooking all his tubes he stood, he made his way to the door and peaked out. The first thing to grab his senses was the deep stench of death, it seemed to linger everywhere. He gasped, yanking the door completely open he stared. Blood was smeared on the floor and splattered most of the walls. Sasuke stumbled out of his room, pushing an empty gurney out of the way in the process. Lights flickered on and off, with parts of the hallways blacked out. His eyes wondered the floor to spot random dead bodies. He rubbed his eyes, _t…that_ _didn't_ _move_. _No_ _way_! Quickly turned away from the bodies. Weakly walking down the shady hallway and hurrying to an exit. _It's_ _chinned_ _up_?! _What_ _the_ _hell_? He laid his hand on the door and frowned, he wasn't sure how to get out of his particular hospital. This was the biggest one on Konohagakure. By the name of Konohagakure General. If this hospital was in this state something horrible must have happened. He was just about to take his hand away from the door and move on when something on the other side of the door slammed against it full force. Sasuke jumped, moving away from the door and pinning his back to an adjacent wall he stared at the door. He began moving, the only thing keeping it closed was the heavy chain and pad lock. Squinting a little in the dim hallway allowed him to see pale dead eyes staring out at him. The sounds coming from the beyond the door made his skin crawl, loud heavy breathing and scratching. And with the doors now opening slightly, the already cumbersome essence over took him. Throwing a hand over his mouth and nose to attempt to reduce the stench adrenaline took over. Almost forgetting the pain coursing through his left leg he hurried down the hallway. Desperately feeling the wall for another way out. Behind him, the unmistakable sound of metal crashing to the floor stopped him. Not risking to look behind him, Sasuke hurried on. Scraping, shallow breathing and loud uneven footsteps followed him heavily. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding, while also hearing it in his ears as his hands fell upon a door knob. Looking up quickly he read '_emergency exit only.' _He yanked it open and all but fell into pure darkness. Tugged the door closed and swallowed. There was no light in his stairway, but it was his only chance out of this hospital. Scratching and banging from the door pushed him onward. Holding onto the railing he worked his way down to the ground floor. Mildly surprised and extremely grateful to find that he was alone there. Reaching his goal he pushed the heavy metal door open. Sunlight fell onto his face blinding him for a moment. The obnoxious tang of death took away the fresh air Sasuke had been expecting. Wondering down the steps he stared in wonder and shock at what he saw. Bodies were piled on each other covered in white fabric. Accompanied by truck loads of even more bodies. Sasuke slowly and carefully made his way around and over the corpses. _I would think this was all a dream if it wasn't for the smell…_Sasuke left the hospital grounds. Decided that his best course of action was to get back to his house. He made his way to his house, getting there just before night fall. Typing in the lock code that Itachi had on the penthouse he fell through the door way. Closing the door with a snap and hearing an automatic lock kick into place he sank to the floor. _The roads were empty, save but a few bodies and wrecked cars. _Panic sank in, "Itachi!" he waited, dread sank in deeper. With the eerie silence that the house gave off, the dread made itself at home in his bones. Sasuke looked around the main room._ Why aren't they here? There is no way anyone could get in!_ Everything was in place, but knowing he still had to check it for safety. Also knowing that he didn't have the strength to check it for intruders, he needed to be careful. He stood back up on his shaky legs. Sasuke figured that no one would be here…not with the security system Itachi had put in he still decided to check the cameras. With the all clear he made his way to the kitchen. His worry for his brother was a sitting on his stomach, Sasuke would find them. Sasuke grabbed some food out of the fridge, just about to turn away he froze. A note was typed to the door. It was clearly in Itachi's rushed writing.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm convinced it's safe in some town called Easton, I don't know why. Naruto couldn't get into the hospital. The military was covering all entrances. They told us that everyone was dead. But I knew that you would come here first. He told me that he overheard some people talking about a possible shelter there. Go there!_

_-Itachi_

Sasuke blinked, _Easton? I haven't heard of it. _He dug a map out from a shelf and dusted it off, finding which state Easton was in,Sasuke took a few bites of an apple. He began formulating a plan as a loud scratching sound came from the front door. "How the hell did they get in?" He said aloud. Sasuke quickly rushed to another room, he looked around the room. His eyes fell onto his Japanese sword. He smirked a little, he was now glad that he trained in using one. He tracked down his jeep keys and opened the window. He carefully stepped onto the edge right as the door gave way, taking a chance he peaked into the room. Grotesque, fowl smelling monsters were spilling into the room heading right to the window. Sasuke made his way to the fire escape, making his way down and into the parking garage. Slipping inside he rushed over to his car. Climbing in, turning the key, the jeep came to life. Noting that for once, Naruto brought it back full. Sasuke whipped the jeep out of its parking spot. Speeding toward the exit Sasuke saw something that made him slam on his breaks. Skidding to a stop. Zombies were pouring into the garage. Sasuke's hands tightened on the stirring wheel, with his options being so limited he mumbled to himself. "I just bought this bumper…" He frowned, "well…let's see what it can take!" With nowhere else to go, Sasuke stomped on the gas petal. The jeep slammed into the zombies. Blood and rotting flesh splattered the car. Slipping the car into another gear, the car climbed over the fallen corpses creating sickening cracking, snapping and splatting sounds. Each crack made Sasuke's skin crawl, these were once people. The vehicle burst through the remaining heard. Sasuke yanked the wheel and begin his trek to Pennsylvania, trying to ignore the fact that his windshield was now broken.

Sakura sighed, sitting on the top of the R.V. Sighing she looked at the sky. They had sent Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Shino to look for supplies in the nearest city. Easton hadn't been what was expected. The city was completely deserted, dead bodies and the zombies were everywhere.

Sai joined her, "Lain is a sleep." He looked at her, "They will be back. I'm sure of it."

Sakura looked at him, "how can you be so calm? Ino is out there…they have been missing for 3 days."

Sai smiled, "You know how strong she is. She and Naruto have gotten pretty good with the bows we found. As we speak, Shikamaru is working on a plan." Sakura sighed and nodded.

"You're right Sai. They will be back…"

(*(*(*((

Naruto sighed as he stood on _his _preach on the roof, his group had been stuck in this department building for a few days now.

Ino wondered over to him, "Is it still crowed down there?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "Our van is over there….I don't know how good the supplies will be if we don't leave soon." They both looked at the van, it was surrounded by walkers.

Kiba joined them and sat on the ledge. "You guys do realize that Neji won't let anyone come help right."

Naruto looked at Kiba and snorted, "We will get back. Neji is just trying to do what's best for the group."

Shino stood quietly by the glass doors watching the zombies trying to break it. Shino checked his watch, Lee had been gone for a while. He looked back at the doors. Using his walkie-talkie he said. "Kiba…these doors won't last much longer…" Kiba sighed, and simply nodded.

(*(*(*

Sasuke slowed his jeep down as he reached Easton. "Something doesn't feel right…" he mummed to himself. There were military barriers, Government Issue armored trucks scattered around. Being wary, Sasuke slipped his jeep into for-wheel drive and took it off the highway. Placing it out of site and hiding the important items he brought from home he chose to enter the city on foot. Making sure his katana was securely on his back. He stopped at looked back in the car and sighed. Picking up the gun he had grabbed, he placed it carefully put it in a back holster. It was only a 22. So he wasn't even sure what damage it could do to a zombie but better safe than sorry. Sasuke slowly made his way, choosing to stay out of sight. He emerged through and ally-way. Walking onto the roads he looked around, there were no signs or anything even indicting the fact that anything was safe. He wondered down the street looking at the buildings, many had broken windows. Most of the stores were bare. Cars were flipped over, and like the buildings, had broken windows while some had all their doors open and where stripped clean. Moving around a corner Sasuke froze, a group of zombies had been around a dog's corps. Turning to look at Sasuke, some began to slowly make their way to him. Sasuke blinked awake, and with how slow they were moving he simply backed away. Turning away from them Sasuke began to run, he easily out ran the zombies. He turned down another road, which was blocked by a small group of zombies. Easily taking out some with his sword, he noticed that he was being surrounded quickly. Seeing a moving van that was in simple reach, Sasuke jumped on top of it. He let a small grunt escape, the pain in his leg announced itself. The small heard of zombies encircled the van. Dumbly trying to claw their way to the top of the car. Sasuke started to take out the zombies with his sword, but he realized that he was hardly making a dent.

"Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke!"

Whipping his head around at his name, he scanned the around the van when he locked onto a green body suit. "Lee?!" Sasuke watched Lee point above him. He followed Lee's hand above his head and blinked. There was a fire escape that shouldn't be too hard for him to jump to.

"Hurry Sasuke!" Lee kept calling to him.

Sasuke put his sword away quickly, rubbed his hands together. Feeling some of the zombie's clammy hands grasping at his ankle he finally jumped at the metal railing. Barley grasping the bottom one with one hand. Wincing slightly as he pulled himself up completely. Sasuke looked back over to the heard of walkers. Standing and jumping over the side of the fire escape and landing safely behind a chain link fence. Lee ran over and practically jumped on him. "Dude! We thought you were dead!" Before Sasuke could answer, Lee grabbed his wrist he began to drag him. "Let's go, we need to hurry!" Lee kept telling him to hurry. Sasuke glanced behind them. The chain link fence was down, with the walkers filing in after them. "We go up once again!" Lee and Sasuke made their way quickly up the latter. Reaching top Sasuke once again felt himself flinch as he placed his weight onto his left leg. Lee shot questions at him at what seemed like a mile a minute. Sasuke did his best to answer them as he subconsciously ran his hand over his left leg. Sasuke didn't realize how he made it this far, he must have blocked it out. Lee smiled, "Let's go meet with the rest of the group!" Sasuke returned the smile and followed him. Pushing the pain in his leg to the back of his mind as they reached the rest of the group. "Guys!" Lee called loudly.

Kiba turned from the ledge and sighed, "What took you so long?" Lee just kept the smile on his face as Sasuke came around the corner. Kiba and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment. "Holly crap! You are alive!" Jumping up Kiba ran over to him Naruto stood off to the back ground, he stood shocked until he woke enough to make his way over to him.

"Sasuke!" A strange sense of relief came over him at seeing Sasuke alive and well. Running over to him, Naruto grabbed him, hugging him tightly. Lifting him off the ground a little bit. He released Sasuke and smiled brightly at him. Sasuke smiled at him, and without any form of warning he hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto's smiled turned soft as he easily returned the hug as Sasuke whispered, "Thank you."

Pulling away from Sasuke, Naruto asked, "For what?"

Sasuke kept his eyes locked onto Naruto's blue ones and stated, "You helped Itachi get out of the city. His health isn't always the best."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "I…I wouldn't have just left him there!"

Clearing her throat Ino caught there attention. "We can all talk to Sasuke back at camp, we need a plan." Snapping Sasuke from his thoughts he walked over to the edge of the rooftop followed closely by Naruto.

"Sasuke how did you get into the city?"

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke answered simply, "I walked." Feeling the rest of the groups' eyes on him, he continued. "I found the note Itachi left, but when I got here…it just didn't feel right. So I hid my jeep." He pointed in the car's basic area and added, "And found a safe route into the city." Looking back at the city, Sasuke's mind kicked into gear. "We clearly can't just walk down the road…"

Kiba moving next to him stated, "That van you were standing on. It must come back with us. We have food and weapons in there. Along with other supplies. In fact Sasuke, the van itself is a supply. We found an old R.V. on our way here, but it need parts. Hence the van, we can modify the parts to work for the R.V."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and looked back over the city. "Guys I haven't really been awake enough to notice anything about them. What attracts the zombies?"

Naruto sat next to him on the ledge. "We know that we smell _alive _to them. As I am sure you noticed, they stink. Sounds also attract them. We are doing all we can to not use guns around them. That is almost like a dinner bell. And fire is something they are interested in."

Shino spoke up, "Don't think about going underground, Kiba already tried that. It is invested."

Kiba added, "And you are limping. Normally we would think the walkers got you, however since you just woke up from an accident we can't allow you to go jumping from building to building."

Sasuke said, "They like sounds? Well, let's break into a car! Lee, you're fast on your feet, see that sports car? Break into it. The alarm should sound and lead some of the walkers away. Naruto, how about you and Ino stay up here and be our cover? Kiba and I can get to the van while Shino can watch over the main entrance to the building? Naruto and Ino can make their way to the loading doc. Shino will be ready to open the doors so you can get into the back of the moving van. Dose that work?"

Everyone stared at each other until Naruto spoke up, "That's a great plan Sasuke, however, you are injured still. How about you stay here with me and Ino goes with Kiba?"

Sasuke thought for a second and sighed, "I do have my 22. It should be quiet enough. I feel that the signal for Naruto and myself to leave the roof will be Kiba and Ino getting into the van. This must be done perfectly. Please be careful everyone."

Everyone moved to their positions. Sasuke took out his gun and stood next to Naruto, he felt Naruto's eyes on him. Using the one walkie-talkie that they had Naruto asked, "Lee, we are ready when you are."

"Roger." Lee looked at the car, currently it was clear of all zombies. He moved a little closer to the car, he knew that his speed was everything here. The second that Naruto broke the glass the alarm would sound, giving him only a few minutes to get in. Sasuke aimed his gun at the car's window. The arrow hit its mark perfectly, shattering the glass and the alarm started blaring. Lee slipped into the car as Naruto took out two walkers that had been on top him. Naruto and Sasuke kept him covered as he hotwired the car. The engine roared to life loudly. With the combination of the car's loud exhaust and engine, the walkers from the front of the department store and the loading bay began moving towards the car. The moving van also began to clear as Lee kept the car just out of the walker's reach. Kiba and Ino emerged from their hiding place and moved to the van. Kiba hopped into the back of the van as Ino started it up. The van started for its destination. Naruto led the way through the store.

As they passed through the main entrance Shino said, "Perfect timing guys. They broke through the second set of doors." Naruto rushed them though the store to where the van was waiting. The van was backed to the doors, Kiba opened the van's doors and banged onto the loading dock doors. The three of them piled into the back and as soon as the van's doors closed, Ino took off.

Settling down in the back with the supplies, Naruto took out his walkie-talkie. "Lee, we need to ditch that loud car. Follow us to Sasuke's jeep."

"Awww, really Naruto? This car is niceeeee" Lee pouted, and sighed, "Fine…fine…Lead the way." Shino moved to the passenger seat, while Sasuke stayed in the back with Naruto, Kiba. Tiredness rushed over Sasuke and he ended up leaning against Naruto's side.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, smiled but said nothing. "Is he sleeping?"

"Lee won't like it, but we can take the gas from the car he's driving. I always bring an extra gas can!" Kiba smiled. Finding the jeep Kiba and Shino got out of the van. Lee stood off to the side pouting as he watched Shino syphon the gas as Kiba took the car's battery and other useful parts from the engine. Naruto took the keys to the jeep from Sasuke. Careful not to wake him. Shino joined Kiba in the jeep after writing on the side of the stripped sports car. _'Stay away, city is over run.' _The whole ride back to the cap, Sasuke remained passed out against Naruto. Who intern remained still so he didn't wake him. He still remembered the cause of Sasuke's accident.

_A month before the outbreak:_

Naruto walked into the gymnasium. He quietly placed himself on the back wall as Sasuke finished teaching his class. The kids filed out of the room, "Hey dobe." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to him.

Naruto glared at him, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some coffee!"

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't mind. Where is Lain?"

Naruto smiled, "With Iruka"

Sasuke flashed him a smile. "Let me change and then we can go." As Sasuke made his way to the locker room Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto Sasuke's ass. He sighed, he couldn't even really remember the reason they broke up in the first place. Looking back at it now, he asked himself that same question before. He had a feeling it had to do with Itachi….So he moved on. Lian's mother had died during child birth, leaving him to take care of her. He had called Sasuke over a few days after she was born. And when he watched how Sasuke had interacted with her he knew he should have stayed with him. He could sense even now that there was something going on between them. As sad as it was now, Sasuke was engaged to a man named Erik. Naruto was still kicking himself, he could have been in Erik's shoes.

Sasuke followed Naruto to the coffee shop. Naruto watched Sasuke for a second. "So what's new with you? Has a date been set yet?"

Sasuke sipped at the coffee and looked at him. "Well…I…he's been ditching me." The waitress walked over and quietly set down the sandwich Sasuke had ordered. Sasuke fiddled with the silver band on his finger and sighed, "Erik has been avoiding the subject. He always finds either something else to do. Or he changes the subject. Bottom line…he's always busy." Taking a bite of his sandwich he added, "I'm having second thoughts…my gut is telling me that he is cheating on me."

Naruto glared, tightening his hands on his coffee cup. "Have you told Itachi?" Naruto tried to keep his voice level.

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah right. And if it was proven Erik was cheating on me…well Itachi already doesn't like him much. He's going to end the engagement himself if a date isn't set soon. To be honest," Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto. "Itachi has already told me that I should be with you."

Naruto blinked and simply stared at him as Sasuke continued to eat quietly. Naruto coughed softly, they continued with small talk until the café closed.

"Really Naruto, you're walking me to my bike?" Sasuke laughed happily as they walked over to the bike parking.

"Well Sasuke, you're the one who just had to park over here." Naruto couldn't help the smiled that spread on his face as Sasuke laughed again.

They ended up standing next to Sasuke's dark blue bike. "Huh, looks like rain." Sasuke said as he looked at the sky.

"You know Sasuke…." Sasuke looked back at Naruto, locking his dark eyes with Naruto's blue. "I don't really remember why you left." Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed. He was about to continue when Sasuke cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto blinked at Sasuke.

Smiling Sasuke stated, "I will call you later. Thank you." Slipping onto the bike, he started it and took off. Naruto walked back to his car…realizing that he had the chance to get Sasuke back.

Walking into the penthouse Sasuke called, "Itachi?" When he didn't receive an answer he simply assumed Itachi was with Kisame. Sasuke, set his keys on a table, until he heard a noise. Going silent, he glanced up stairs. Someone was here. As he quietly made his way to his room he heard it again. Slamming open his door he glared and shouted, "I knew it!" Erik jumped as the girl covered up with a yelp. "In _my house? _In _our _bed? Seriously?" Erik got up and tried to go over to Sasuke who pushed him away. "Get out."

Erik not taking Sasuke seriously, "Hey! Clam down!"

Moving further away from Erik, Sasuke hissed out, "Get OUT!"

Erik crossed his arms, "Can't we talk about this?"

Sasuke's glared intensified, "HELL no! What's there to talk about? Be out of _MY house _before I get back!" Sasuke stormed out of the room with Erik close behind him tugging on pants. "Sasuke, get back here! It's not what it looks like!"

Sasuke keeping his back to him on his way down the hall, sent a finished text then whipped around. "It's exactly what it looks like!" he hissed out. "You were _fucking _some girl in _my bed._" The last came out more like a growl. "It's a girl, so what? Was Naruto right? Are you just after my money?"

Erik slowed down and stared at him, "Well, what about Naruto huh? You're always with him when I'm not around. He's your ex!"

Sasuke threw his hands up in an exasperated fashion. "Don't turn this on me, and don't you dare bring him into this! We are friends, it's not my fault or _his. _He talks to me, he enjoys my company. Unlike you. I told Itachi that I want you out. He will be back before me. He won't be as calm as I am. And Kisame will be with him."

Erik glared, "What are you going to do? Run off to Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed, shoulders slumping. "Even though I caught you cheating on me once before…I never slept with Naruto to get back at you! I wouldn't do that to him." Walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Making his way back to the garage he shakily called Naruto.

"_Hello?"_

"H…Hey." Sasuke knew that he failed at keeping his voice level, but he continued," Sorry it's so late…"

"_It's only 10pm…. That's not late." _Naruto listened to Sasuke's shaky breathing for a second, _"What happened?" _

"It's just…I found Erik screwing some women in my bed…in my house. Can I come over to a while?" Getting to where his jeep should be, Sasuke cursed quietly. The top wasn't on and it was down pouring. Looking to the only vehicle he had left, he sat himself onto his bike.

After Sasuke's long silence Naruto replied. _"I think it's safer for you if I come to you." _In the back ground Naruto could hear Erik shouting at Sasuke to come back inside. Naruto could feel his anger growing.

"No, Lian is sleeping I'm sure. I will be there soon." Before Naruto could protest Sasuke hung up. Putting his helmet back on, Sasuke took off out onto the street. He knew that Naruto was right, but his judgment was clouded. He was speeding down the slick streets of Konohagakure. Finally stopping at a red light, Sasuke stared sight ahead. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, but he brushed it off. As the light changed the person calling his name became more frantic. Choosing to ignore it, he took off, not seeing the drunk driver flying toward him. Crashing into Sasuke's rear tire and sending him flying to the ground. On the sidewalk, Itachi and Kisame watched in horror as Sasuke hit the ground. Dropping his umbrella Itachi ran over with Kisame behind him.

When Naruto had received the call from Itachi, he hurried to the hospital after dropping Lian off with Iruka. When he walked in he saw Itachi crying on Kisame, he knew it was bad. Itachi looked at him, "We made Erik leave…didn't want him here." The small group all looked at Sakura as she walked over.

"Well, that helmet saved him. His left leg isn't in the best shape. The bone was cracked. I'm pretty sure that if the car had hit him head on...we would have lost him. Even with the helmet I think he has a concussion."

Itachi glared, "What was he thinking? He should have made Erik leave!" He started crying again as Sakura gave him a gentle smile, "You can see him Naruto."

Present:

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. At some point during their trip back to camp, Sasuke's head had slipped to his shoulder. It was horrible when they couldn't get him. Being told that Sasuke was dead was a sinking feeling that stuck with all of them. He carefully brushed his fingers through Sasuke's bangs. He had somehow found them and he was safe. If he had his way, Sasuke would stay that way.

"Hey guys!" Ino called happily, "here we are!" The van came to a jerky stop, which was enough to wake Sasuke up. Naruto watched Sasuke stand before following suit.

Neji and Shikamaru hurried over, "How did you get out?" Neji asked.

Kiba smiled as Itachi joined them and noticed the jeep. "Guess who found us?" As Sasuke and Naruto joined them they heard a yell, "Daddy!"

Naruto smiled, as his daughter latched onto his legs. She blinked when she noticed Sasuke, "Oh! Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled brightly, "hello Lian!"

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke kneel down and hug Lian.

"Look Daddy! Sasuke's back!"

Naruto smiled and kept his eyes locked onto Sasuke as he talked to Lian. "Yes Lain, and he's staying this time."

Itachi embraced Sasuke tightly, talking softly. As they entered the camp a voice caught Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke!" he froze as Erik rushed over to him and hugged him. Sasuke's mind ground to a halt. He kept his hands at his sides as Erik kissed his forehead. Naruto glared, and was about to protest with some snide remark when Sasuke punched Erik.

Erik stumbled back, "What the hell?"

Sasuke glared, "This is yours." He threw the ring at his head, which hit its mark. Right between his eyes. "I wanted to do this before. But something got in the way. I'm not yours, we are done." Neji moved between then as Erik stood up to retaliate.

"Sasuke let's take a look at your leg." Sakura said as he pulled Sasuke to the side. Naruto smirked at Erik and headed off after Sasuke. Sakura took her hands off Sasuke's leg. "From what I can tell it seems that it's almost healed up."

Sasuke nodded and mumbled, "Thank you." Sakura excused herself to check the rest of the group for injuries.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and stated, "You are learning how to shoot tomorrow."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "I already know how!"

Naruto smirked at him, "but you are so uncomfortable doing it. You will be using a bigger gun too."

Sasuke sighed, "Why? I have my other weapons."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You are hurt, and you need to know how to use some kind of distance weapon."

Sasuke sighed, giving in he said, "fine, but can we do it tomorrow?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. Pulling Sasuke up he added, "Let's go join everyone at the fire."

Sasuke nodded, "Naruto, thank you for getting them out of Konohagakure. Really, I appreciate it."

Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke are you feeling okay? You thanked me already, besides you would have gotten Lian out." They both smiled, moving closer to him, Sasuke tilted his head up lightly. Taking the hint, Naruto moved in to close the gap between them.

"SAUSKE!"

They both jumped apart as Lain ran in and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Come sit with me at the fire!"

"Okay, okay, but you don't need to pull!" Sasuke let the little girl drag him to the fire.

Naruto sighed and pouted a little but followed. At least it was it was his daughter who was dragging him away. Naruto smiled and sat next to Sasuke and watched Lain place herself into Sasuke's lap. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and slowly reached over and took his hand. Feeling himself blush a little. Sasuke blinked at their joined hands and smiled. Sasuke linked their finger's together, and looked at the fire.


End file.
